Once Upon a Time
by a tortoise
Summary: Aang loves Katara, Katara loves someone else. from Aangs perspective. rated T if you squint through a microscope. things are implied I suppose. song-fic


-1_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

**Once upon a time she loved me.**

**She hugged me and kissed me and protected me from anyone who sought harm.**

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

**I remember every hour, every minute we spent together.**

**My favorite memory is back when we first met. Back when she was a kid and I was a kid and we were just having fun.**

**We went penguin sliding and she laughed a real laugh. Not the guarded, muted laugh of grown ups that she's adopted now.**

_And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears_

**It always seemed like I needed more comforting then she did. She was there to kiss it better like the mother I never knew. I comforted her the best I could, but I don't think it was ever enough. What she needed most was to let go of her anger and sorrow about her mother and I couldn't help her with that.**

**Kisses can't solve everything.**

_And when she was happy so was I_

_When she loved me._

**When she was happy, she seemed to light up a dark room. (Just as she could pull the light and warmth away when she wasn't, but lets not get into that.)**

**When she's happy, I'm happy. And once upon a time when I was happy, she was too.**

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other that was all_

_Just she and I together_

_Like it was meant to be_

**In the beginning, it was just me and her. That's all that there ever needed to be. Just me and her. I would love her and she would love me and everything would be good and happy.**

_And when she was lonely_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me._

**When I was with her, I didn't have to be Aang the Avatar. I could just be Aang, the lonely boy with a sky bison. She knew I wasn't just a symbol.**

_So the years went by_

_I stayed beside her_

**I would always be with her. It would hurt too much to leave. I can't do it. I won't do it. It's always been us two, what's wrong with staying that way?**

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

**Then he came. He stole her away from me.**

…**I bet it was the hair.**

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say "I will always love you"_

**I waited for her to come back to me. To come back to her senses.**

**We were meant for each other. We fit together. She needed to love and I needed to be loved. It all worked out. How could it go so far astray?**

_Lonely and forgotten_

_Never thought she'd look my way_

**She never came back. She stayed with him. He gave her a betrothal necklace, and I looked down at the one I had painstakingly carved for her. He said he'd carved it out of a fire opal. I have to admit, It was beautiful.**

**I grew old and ever more lonely. Every fake smile I offered tore the pieces of my heart further. I pretended to be thrilled when she told me she was expecting. I went back and shredded my house in rage and sorrow. (I told her a flock of angry koala sheep ran through. She seemed to believe me.)**

**She stayed with me while I lay dieing. I closed my eyes and imagined the life we could have had. I imagined that she was my loving wife and I imagined her wearing the necklace I had carved for her so long ago. **

**I looked at her once more and prepared to continue the Avatar cycle and be reborn.**

_Then she smiled at me and held me_

_Just like she used to do_

**Darkness.**

**Then, blinding light. I looked up at her, my mother. Her brow shone with sweat, but her blue eyes sparkles with happiness.**

**She drew me near and it felt so achingly familiar. **

_Like she loved me_

**I had vague, fading memories of being with her. Flying through the clouds. **

_When she loved me._

**I remembered dancing with her and kissing her before a battle in case one of us didn't come back. I remembered snowball fights and getting lost in the cave of two lovers.**

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

"**she's beautiful." I heard her say.**

**A mans voice broke through my thoughts, "she has your eyes."**

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

**The memories were slipping by too fast to grasp or understand. Fading into a hazy mist clouding my mind.**

**I remembered one thing though, I loved her, though I couldn't quite recall why.**

**I would always love her.**

_When she loved me._

**I wouldn't loose her, not this time. I would love her and she would love me. The way it was supposed to be.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

This is not an anti-Kataang, I just thought this song ("When She Loved Me" Toy Story 2) would work nicely for Aangsting. This story was specially designed for people to insert their favorite Katara pairing. It was hard though, I kept having to remind myself to keep it ambiguous and not write it for Zuko.


End file.
